Notable events in RG since 2000
This is a list of notable events that occured in the Republic of Guy since 2000: 2000 *January 1 - Guyish president Romeo Richman shocked everyone by saying that citizens must wait 366 remaining days to celebrate the new millennium, because the year 2001 is the real beginning of the third millennium. He later said it is a joke. On the same day, smoking was banned in public places. *March 5 - A fire occurs in Rouz killing 45 people, caused by high temperatures (up to 30°C or 86°F which was measured at 2:45pm of that day in that city). After the fire, temperatures went back to control level. On the day later, temperatures went up to 20°C or 68°F. *April 21 - President Romeo Richman wins the presidential election in RG granting him a second term which he would run until 2004. *September 1 - GuyAir becomes independent but joins Star Airways a week later. 2001 *February 17 - A massive shooting in downtown Guy City occured, killing dozens of people walking in the streets of downtown Guy City. The statue of Guyzutin, the founder of RG, was not much severely damaged. President Richman and the police questioned eyewitnesses who survived while walking in the streets during the shooting. *August 21 - Guy City, at 4:21am, hits one billion residents. The one-bilionth resident is a boy named Matt Runted, and as a result his mom earned one billion guycks (1.8 billion USD) as a present. Today he is a middle school student (9th grade/1st middle year), which has straight A's. Following his birth, president Romeo Richman ordered people to pull fireworks at the same time of his birth. Fireworks woke up millions of residents and shops started working just after 4:50am due to Runted. He was presented to the public at 9pm on the window of the Guy City Central Hospital and returned to be inside the hospital 5 minutes later. 2002 *June 8 - The Guyish police in one minute made a record: it arrested 14,582 criminals in one minute which were the cause of the February 17 shootings. They standed around the statue just firing AK-47's. Those shotguns were seized and as the result they were burned inside the Guyish police HQ. Nobody attended the burning of those shotguns. 2003 *April 1 - A group of students of the Guy City University won the first place for creating a digital clock which would always show the same time, even if plugged off the socket or even had its battery pushed away. *June 4 - Mafia Ilegalle, a gang based in Akuwa Ankaru (the southwest island which is an exclave of RG), plans to interrupt the construction of GoAnimateLand. *September 1 - With a secured start, construction of the GoAnimateLand park in Guy City begins. As every attraction's construction was complete, soft openings for those attractions began before the park opened twelve years later. *October 16 - M2, a chain of video stores in RG, opens its first store, and then it would become a mega success. 2004 *April 20 - Romeo Richman loses presidential election of 2004 in RG and his place was overtaken by Mark Harper, the currently youngest head of state, being incumbent just at age 20 (in 2004). *September 3 - Guyers began complaining on high temperatures throughout September up to 30°C (86°F), so kids usually sweated when returning from home to school. 2005 *April 2 - The whole RG grieved the death of Romeo Richman. He died at age 69 due to complications following a heart attack in 2003 which lead to not appear in the public for six months. All TV stations aired an hour of silence at 12:00pm - except cable channels. TV channels which aired an hour of silence aired a photo of Romeo Richman and the caption "RG THANKS YOU SO MUCH" below it. Mark Harper declared three days of national mourning and April 4 a non-working day except schools and hospitals. *August 21 - On TVs that display P100 on top left corner when pressing the teletext button but on video mode and on a video game console, teletext was added describing newest game releases for a game console. This was done by a group of 5 Guyers. *November 18 - A 12 year old boy was beaten up almost to death for taking someone's place during a PC science lesson, because the boy's usual place had a non-responding keyboard and mouse. The bully was suspended from the school in a courtcase held on November 20 of that day, for 7 days, while the boy who was the victim, was allowed to sit on the place when he was fought in. 2006 *April 25 - Massive protests occur in Guy City which would be later popularly named the Guyish television revolution of 2006. It was the project of Jack Dennis, who is currently a national hero of RG and which lead the protest. No people were killed nor injured. *December 31 - Piercing stores begin closing around RG because piercing is gradually beginning to be banned around the country because the tradition hates it. On the same day, performing with crunches on TV is banned in RG because that represents a sign of disease. Littering salt on snow is also banned. 2007 *July 24 - Temperatures made a very large record when, at around 2:13pm, Guy City hit 50°C/122°F. The street clock after it shew +50°C, stopped working but continued working at around 3pm when temperatures went down to around 45°C (113°F) on the same day. Streets were desert from around 9am to the whole day because of this record. Transmitters worked unproperly but at 2:13pm, a siren and an announcement was heard across RG during very hot weather. *October 23 - M2 starts selling Tamagotchi: Party On! for the PlayStation 3 (RG only) and Wii with codes for Tamagotchi Connection V4s (known as Tamagotchi Connexion JinSei in RG). These copies and JinSeis are still being sold in RG today. 2008 *February 4 - Five GuyAir pilots were arrested for improper control in planes caused by alcohol and drug combined consumption. Other pilots which were unaffected by this operation done by the Guyish police were allowed to continue their jobs. *April 7 - 50% of piercing stores were closed as a part of the anti-piercing operation. 94% of Guyers hate piercing and prefer to not put anything on their ears. *June 4 - Just 9 days to the school year end in RG, a massive fight occurs in the school hall of the Rickson Elementary School in Guy City. A 15-year old fought a 12-year old but was hit by the 12-year old's twenty two classmates as a sign of support. 2009 *March 1 - GuyAir hires twenty male flight attendants to avoid discrimination of men in RG, which is somewhat higher than women (25%), becoming the first major airline to have men as flight attendants. However, there are 40 female flight attendants in GuyAir. 2010 *September 9 - A Boeing 777 (TamAirlines Flight 91893) crashes onto Blue Castle, RG, while attempting to return onto its way to the Tamagotchi Airport. The reality show was on its end of season 3 (day 312 out of 365), and all contestants were informed that they would have to leave at day 313 of the castle because the plane destroyed the observation tower's thinnest part which is the tallest, and they had to reconstruct the observation tower for 3 months. No one was killed when the plane crashed onto the observation tower, but 2 people died when it crashed to the ground.